I Found An Angel
by Plain Berry
Summary: AU. Songfic based on Teddy Geiger’s song “I Found An Angel”. Oneshot. SasSaku. It’s Christmas morning and Sasuke is depressed and walking aimlessly. But he sees a girl with bubblegum pink hair. Is she an angel? To him she is. Please review but no flames!


I Found An Angel

Summary: AU. Songfic based on Teddy Geiger's song "I Found An Angel". One-shot. SasSaku. It's Christmas morning and Sasuke is depressed and walking aimlessly. But he sees a girl with bubblegum pink hair. Is she an angel? To him she is. Please review but no flames!

A/N: I originally had this idea a year ago when the song came out but since I had no time last year (and the fact that I didn't have internet access last year at Christmas) I didn't finish it. But now I have all this time and I decided to finish it! I always think of Sasuke and Sakura when I hear this song!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke and Sakura or the Naruto franchise. I don't own "I Found An Angel" either.

* * *

I Found An Angel

**Da dada da dada da dada daa**

Sasuke glanced up at the sky to only get a snowdrop on his face. He glanced down to see the snow-covered walkway of the park. As he looked what was ahead of him he noticed he had to options to go: turn right and continued to walk through the park or go outside the park and to the shops… where they have all those happy couples and cheery signs that read stupid stuff like "Merry Christmas" and useless lines likes that. Right it is then.

**Snow blankets the night**

Sasuke Uchiha. He usually loved Christmas. All the snow coming down the sky, the warmth you feel by the fireplace, the fact the all of his family came to celebrate the joyous Holiday. He used to love it… Used to.

**And echoes back a time  
when we knew  
And innocence was right  
And loves to be expected**

Even if it was Christmas today, Sasuke couldn't be happy about it. His older brother, Itachi, was in jail. His parents and family were dead because his Itachi killed them all. This all happened last month and Sasuke couldn't get the picture out of his head. To see his parents on the floor, dead, knowing they would never come again. And to make it worse, he saw Itachi kill them. To see them fall on the floor… watching his brother slits their throats with just a bread knife…

Sasuke grabbed his head, trying to use all the will power he could muster not to play those images in his head. But if you're as traumatized as him, you can't help play it back.

'Don't go there. Please don't go there,' Sasuke told himself, clutching his head harder. 'Mom, dad, all dead. …Watching everyone beg for mercy. Seeing Itachi with that sadistic grin. …Saying that he would kill me another day because I lack hatred.'

"…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled, out loud, sounding like a deranged person and the position he was in (which was his hands on his head and bending his knees so he was almost in fetal position) was not helping him not look like one.

**I'm falling off the edge  
Age loses faith**

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked.

**But then I met you girl,**

Sasuke looked up to see the most beautiful girl he'd seen in his life. He could have sworn she was an angel.

**When Christmas morning came, I found an angel**

She had the most unusually hair: bubblegum pink that was short. He usually didn't like girls with short hair but he loved it on her. And emerald eyes, or maybe it was jade, but whatever it was Sasuke could stare at it all day. In those eyes he saw hope. He saw truth and loving.

**In your eyes,  
In your eyes**

"Are you okay?" the pink haired angel asked again, her eyes now full of concern for the boy she never he met.

**When Christmas morning came, I found an angel  
In your eyes,  
in your eyes, **

"Yes," Sasuke replied indifferent.

"Do you need help getting up?" Her eyes were caring now.

**in your eyes**

She outstretched her hand and Sasuke grabbed it as she helped him up.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, his voice sounded like he didn't care for the girl one bit. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl smiled. Sasuke noted her eyes were cheerful now.

"So why did you yell back there?" Sakura asked, walking with Sasuke through the park.

Sasuke never talked about what happen to his family. When his friends asked, he just said there was a fire. Only Sasuke and the cops knew what really happened to the Uchiha family. And Sasuke always wanted to keep it that way. But Sakura was a different story.

Sasuke didn't know why but he knew she could confined to her. He told her everything: his old self of being happy, his brother homicidal rage, everything.

**You open up my heart**

Sakura nodded and gave all the right faces at all the right times. And at the end she stayed silent for a while as we walked.

"And now it's Christmas, my favorite time of year, and I can't feel anything good," Sasuke concluded on a sad note.

"Come follow me," Sakura said, walking towards the park exit.

"What?" Sasuke asked, walking along with her, not knowing where she would lead him but still keeping his cool. "Where are we going?"

"To the cemetery," Sakura replied before grabbing a some daises and orchids from the park.

His mom loved orchids.

"…What!?"

"You need to say goodbye," Sakura said simply.

After someone you trusted ever since you were born and they ended up killing everyone dear to you, you wouldn't really trust anyone any more. And you especially wouldn't trust someone you just met. It was simple logic. Sasuke was logical. Yet, he followed Sakura. To the one place he didn't want to go to.

The cemetery wasn't that far away from the park so Sasuke wasn't surprised that he was staring at the tombstones of his family in a short time.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura said solemnly to the tombstones, as she kneeled on the snow and placed daisies and orchids on Sasukes' parents grave. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I met your son, Sasuke at the park. He was sad that you died and doesn't realize you two are in a better place always watching over him."

Sasuke just stared at Sakura's back, in a reasonable far distance as he wondered if Sakura was crazy. She didn't know his family but she's talking to them… even though they're dead!

"Um.. Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, before gesturing to come closer to his parents graves, which he did. "Say goodbye to them so they'll know you're okay!"

"But I'm not," Sasuke replied coolly, and it wasn't because he was cold.

"But you will be!" Sakura reassured him, smiling. "Because you'll notice that they're okay and they would want you to live regularly and not be depressed!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Goodbye, mother, father."

A sudden cool rush came through Sasuke as if it was the wind. But there was just snow falling, no wind. Sasuke shivered by the cool rush, he couldn't call it the wind.

**And, let the spirits sink  
into my skin**

He felt a something in his hand and opened his eyes. Sakura's beautiful face was staring at him. Her cheeks were red by the cold but she was smiling.

"Live Sasuke. Live life like it was before," Sakura said, her voice and eyes hoping he'll listen. "Your friends, your relatives, everyone cares for you and loves you. Open your heart again. Please?"

**To finally realize to live for what matters  
Surrounded by love and I couldn't feel the joy **

**But then came you my girl  
**

For the first time in months, Sasuke cracked a smile.

**When Christmas morning came, I found an angel**

Sasuke stared at Sakura's eyes. Full of loving, kindness, everything she wanted to Sasuke to feel and everything Sasuke wanted to feel.

**In your eyes,  
in your eyes, yeah**

Sakura wanted him to feel happiness again. Sakura wanted to guide him to the happiness. Sakura was an angel. Sakura was his angel.

**When Christmas morning came, I found an angel**

"…Sasuke?" Sakura asked, puzzled. He was just staring at her, smiling. "Are you okay? …Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be okay" Sasuke replied before pressing his lips against Sakura's. He parted after a while and smiled. "Because you're my angel."

-------------------------

_One Year Later_

"We first met here," Sakura smiled. She giggled. "You were on the floor looking like a crazy person. Do you remember?"

Sasuke gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I remember."

During the year, Sasuke and Sakura were dating, Sakura was transferred to Sasuke's school, and everything has been going great.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's eyes. Even though lots of things changed in a year, one things hasn't: Sakura's eyes always had that angel quality to it.

**In your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes,  
In your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes,  
In your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes,  
In your eyes, in your eyes,  
in your eyes,  
**

"Earth to Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, nudging her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, taking his gaze off Sakura's eyes.

"I was saying that we should go to Naruto and Hinata's party now!" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, but before that," Sasuke said, reaching into his pocket. "I want to give you something."

"Sasuke! You already gave me a diamond necklace for Christmas, which I love my the way," Sakura said, shocked that her boyfriend got her more gifts.

"It's not for Christmas," Sasuke said, getting a small velvet box out of his pocket and bending down on one knee. "Sakura, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"…Sasuke," Sakura breathed, her eyes widening.

**In your eyes  
In Your eyes **

Sakura's eyes then went to the angelic gaze as she smiled. "Yes. I will." 

**Your eyes,**

Sasuke put the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her. As they parted, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura said lovingly.

"I love you too, my angel," Sasuke replied, looking at her eyes again and seeing the great future they'll have together.

**in your eyes...**

* * *

A/N: Gosh that was longer then I expected! But oh well, I liked it! …Although it seems really fluffly!

Hope you had a great time reading it! Please review, but no flames!


End file.
